Open Wings
by mariarosa
Summary: There's a new captain taking over the 3rd Division, Renji finds himself strangly attracted to the new captain. What can you do when you're a guy with a pretty face and the 6th Division Lieutenant is falling for you! And what secrets are hidden? RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

mariarosa: This is my disclaimer, ahem I do not own Bleach, although that would be nice, but no it's not mine! So here's the prologue or preview whatever the hell you wanna call it. Enjoy. Also this story takes place when Gin, Aizen, and Tousen already left Soul Society.

* * *

Open Wings

Renji always had a hot temper and didn't like to lose or play mind tricks, (he wasn't the smartest of the bunch) but he was a worthy fighter if he wasn't then he won't be the fukutaicho of the 6th Division. His captain Kuchiki Byakuya was a strong man as well and is Renji's goal in life, he hopes to one day surpass his captain in both skill and strength. But Renji isn't the main character of our story; no it's someone else, someone new to the title Taicho, a man more beautiful than any woman. Everyone adores him for his strength and intelligence, but mostly his beauty.

His name is Kazuya Yukimaru, a beautiful name to go with his beautiful face, that's what everyone says about Kazuya-taicho. After the incident Yukimaru took over Squad 3, he was the captain replacement for Gin. And this is where our story begins…

"Abarai-fukutaicho!" Yelled out a young shinigami holding papers that seemed to be of some importance.

"Eh?" Came Renji's reply as the young shinigami got closer and eventually stopped in front of Renji trying to catch his breath.

"These-theses…Documents…Are…Are for y-you, sir. Could you please give these to Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Sure." He looked over the documents and then back at the young shinigami, "what squad are you from?"

"Huh?" The young shinigami was caught off guard; he didn't think a high ranking officer would be interested in his position.

"I asked what squad are you from."

"Oh! Uh…S-Squad 3, sir."

Hmmm, Gin's squad well it's not really his squad anymore now that he's gone and all. He looked at the documents again. "So what's in here anyways?"

"Um I'm not sure, all I was told was to give them to Kuchiki-taicho but I can't find him at the moment so I decided to look for you, sir. You are the fukutaicho of the 6th Division so I only assumed that you know where Kuchiki-taicho is."

"Yeah yeah, well thanks kid. Ja ne." Renji walked back to his captains' office and knocked. "Kuchiki-taicho, you there?"

"What is it, Renji?"

"I've got some paper work for you, sir."

"Bring it in." Renji opened the door to see his captain signing some other documents, he handed the documents over to Byakuya and he quickly scanned through it. "Looks like there's a new captain replacing Gin's position."

"A new captain?"

"Ah, says here he's name is Kazuya Yukimaru, there's a meeting later today to welcome the new captain his lieutenant's still Izuru Kira." He looked at Renji, "you're dismissed."

"Yes sir." He closed the door behind him and left the division to try and get some more info on this "new captain". Never heard of a Kazuya Yukimaru. I wonder if he's strong. Is he stronger than Byakuya? "Hmmm?" Renji just let his mind wonder that he didn't see the young man in front of him and ran right into him. "Kuso!" He said as he landed on his back, "gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Iie iie, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." Renji looked to see a beautiful face, beautiful grey eyes, and soft silky black hair. The person stood up and wore a smile that was made their face light up.

That's some face that woman has. Renji thought to himself.

"Kazuya-taicho are you ok?" Asked a female shinigami that was next to the beautiful person now known as 'Kazuya'.

"Kazuya-taicho!" Said another female shinigami.

"Are you able to make it to Yamamoto-taicho's office?" Said a third female shinigami.

K-Kazuya-taicho!!! Renji was shocked to see that the new captain was so beautiful, I thought the information said that he was a man! But he's a she!?

"Now now girls I'm perfectly fine, I just accidentally ran into…um…Your name please?" The new captain asked.

"Oh, uh, my name is Abarai Renji." Renji said getting up from the ground and dusting him off.

"Ah, your Kuchiki-taicho's lieutenant. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kazuya Yukimaru, and I'm the new captain to the Gotei 13. Oh and by the way, I'm a man not a woman." He said still smiling.

"NANI!!?" Renji yelled in surprise, "but-but you have a face of a woman!"

"Are you making fun of Kazuya-taicho?" Said female shinigami #1.

"If you are we'll teach you a lesson!" Said female shinigami #3.

"Lieutenant or not! No one insults Kazuya-taicho!!" Said female shinigami #2.

"Ladies ladies please, really it was my fault. Besides I'm not a captain until I go through the ceremony, so please restrain yourselves from getting into trouble."

"HAI KAZUYA-TAICHO!" They all said with hearts in their eyes.

"Well I am a bit parched, and could use some water…"

"I'll go get it taicho!"

"No me!"

"No I will!" They all argued.

"Why don't you all go and I'll drink from all three of your cups." He smiled.

"HAI!" They said and ran off.

"Gomen, they're from my fan club and they're really protective of me." Yukimaru said bowing.

"F-fan club?"

Yukimaru nodded, "my fan club is woman like them and some men as well. I attract lots of attention with this face of mine." He still wore his innocent smile but now his eyes were fully seen, he wore a kind of lazy stare but you could tell he was very on guard all the time. "Oh I should hurry to Yamamoto-taicho's office if the girls come back tell them I was in a big hurry. Ja ne, it was nice meeting you Abarai-fukutaicho." And he left before Renji could say anything.

Man what a weird guy. He sorta reminds me of Gin with that smile but it's more innocent and mysterious then mischievous and sneaky. It's like he's hiding something, something he doesn't want others to know…Hmmm? Renji just shrugged it off and continued his walk.

Later at the Ceremony

Byakuya had left with the other captains and all the lieutenants were to get together as well to welcome the new captain. "Well I've already met him so this ain't anything special." He muttered to himself. He stood next to Hisagi and watched the captains take their place, when Yamamoto came up.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat, "today we welcome a new member to the Gotei 13. He is worthy of the title captain and shows much promise, he shall be the new captain of Squad 3, I would like to welcome Kazuya Yukimaru!" Out stepped the young captain, he smiled warmly at everyone.

"It's an honor to receive such a title I thank you Yamamoto-taicho." Everyone was surprised to see Yukimaru, not just because he was so young but because that someone with such a beautiful face is a man.

What has happened to this world? Thought Zaraki as he looked at the new captain.

"I present you with the 3rd Division haori, Kazuya-taicho."

Yukimaru took the haori from Yamamoto's hands and put it on, "I thank you Yamamoto-taicho. I truly am grateful to you and everyone who helped me achieve such a rank in the Gotei 13." He turned to the other captains. "I hope to get to know you all very well and I hope you accept me as the new captain of Squad 3." He smiled.

"And this is your lieutenant Izuru Kira." Kira came up stage and bowed to Yukimaru.

"It's nice to meet you Izuru-san; I hope we become good friends rather than just me as your superior." He smiled as usual.

"Hai, Kazuya-taicho!"

"The ceremony is now complete; please return to your divisions. If you have any questions about Kazuya-taicho it's best to direct them to him." And with that Yamamoto took his leave with his lieutenant. Everyone left back to their offices and Yukimaru took a good look at his new office.

"Izuru-san…?"

"Hai, taicho?"

"Just to give you an early warning but sometimes when I come back from doing something I will immediately return to my office, please do not disturb me unless it's an emergency."

"Hai!"

"Good, I'm glad you understand." Yukimaru smiled, "now if you don't mind I'm just going to get adjusted now, so don't enter unless it's an emergency." And with that Yukimaru closed the doors. After he did that he looked back and scanned the office. This…This is Gin-taicho's office. NO! Not Gin-taicho just Gin now…And now it's my office not his. Yukimaru wasn't wearing his smile instead he wore a frown. This room has nothing but bad memories for Me. He sat at the window sill and looked out, "I only wish to forget."

To be continued!!!

* * *

mariarosa: ok so I'm not so great with cliffhangers, I'm working on it! So we met Kazuya and some other captains and Renji as well as Kira. But what happens next? Hmmm? Does Kazuya know Gin? And what does he mean by "bad memories"? So many questions so little time. To find out what happens next read chapter 2 of Open Wings! Ja ne!!! Next time I may have special guest stars! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mariarosa: Ok let's get this over with, my disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, sad I know. Well since I'm a bit new I couldn't get any famous guests to appear so today we have Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro, no offense to you Mizuiro but you're not really a main character.

Mizuiro: Oh no offense at all, I play a small role this isn't news to me.

Keigo: I should've been the main character! I'm way better than Ichigo!

Mariarosa: Yeah…sure you are. Now Mizuiro would you like to start us off with a recap of the last chapter.

Mizuiro: I'd love to. Ahem Last time on Open Wings we meet Kazuya Yukimaru and found out he looks more like a woman than a man. He's the replacement captain of Ichimaru Gin, it also seems that our new captain has some secrets that he's not about to reveal anytime soon. Now let's see what happens next in Chapter 2 of Open Wings, shall we.

Keigo: Not fair how come Mizuiro gets more lines than me?! I'm just as important as him!

Mariarosa: Enjoy the chapter 2!!

Keigo: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!!!

Open Wings

"Kazuya-taicho?" Asked Kira as he knocked on his captains' door.

"Yes, Izuru-san?" Asked Yukimaru from inside the room.

"Um, I know you said not to disturb you unless it's important and it is. Ukitake-taicho would like to speak to you."

"Ukitake-taicho?" Yukimaru came out of his office and gave Kira a question look, "what does he need me for?"

"I'm not quite sure, sir, but he said he'd like to speak to you as soon as possible."

"I see…Hmmm." Yukimaru got into a thinking pose trying to figure out what Jishiro could possibly want from him. "Very well, thank you Izuru-san."

"Hai."

"I'll be back shortly, if anything happens please report to me as soon as possible."

"Hai, Taicho." Yukimaru nodded and walked out the 3rd Division and made his way to the 13th Division, there he was greeted by Jishiro's two assistance Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone.

"Kazuya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho has been waiting!" Said the female with large gloves and a bowl like haircut.

"Kiyone, I was supposed to tell him!" Yell the man next to her.

"Oh well I told him first and I'm sure Ukitake-taicho will be sooo proud of me!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"NO WAY! I'M BRINGING KAZUYA-TAICHO STRAIGHT TO UKITAKI-TAICHO AND I'M GOING TO BE PRISED!!!!!" The man shouted as he grabbed Yukimaru and shot off towards his captains' office.

"AH! No fair!!" She shouted and ran after them. After awhile they finally made it to Jishiro's office after all that running around and being switched from one assistant to another, as if they were playing a game of Tug-of-War and Yukimaru was the rope.

"UKITAKE-TAICHO!!" They both yelled slamming the doors open, each was holding one of Yukimaru's arms, "KAZUYA-TAICHO IS HERE!" Again they yelled at the same time.

"Ah, good good, Kazuya-taicho please, come sit. You two may leave now this is just a discussion between captains now." He smiled and placed his cup of tea down on the table.

"HAI!" They both saluted but in the process just suddenly let go of Yukimaru who just fell to the ground they didn't even take notice, they just left Yukimaru alone with Jishiro.

"You certainly have some strange officers in your squad." Said Yukimaru as he got up and dusted himself off.

Jishiro laughed, "yes but they are very loyal but it would be nice if they could turn it down a notch."

Yukimaru quickly turned away at the mention of the word 'loyal', "yes…It would certainly help."

Jishiro noticed that Yukimaru's tone suddenly changed. "Are you ok, Kazuya-taicho?"

"Uh!" He quickly looked at Jishiro with his usual smile, "of course I'm just thinking, why you would call me?"

"Oh, is that all. Please don't make such a serious face over such a silly thought, I'm just wanted you to enjoy your first day as a captain and invited you over for tea which I'm very happy you accepted."

Now Yukimaru was surprised but it was quickly replaced with his smile, "you must be one of the kinder captains, so far everyone's been distant and no one talks to each other, other than the lower rank shinigami."

"Well we captains are kept busy signing paper work and keeping an eye on the lower world, we won't want another Aizen attack now would we?"

"I suppose." Said Yukimaru taking a seat in front of Jishiro, "I've been meaning to ask Ukitake-taicho, but…Where is your Fukutaicho?"

Jishiro looked shocked and his expression saddens. "He died long ago, he was trying to avenge his wife who was possessed by a hollow but in the process he got possessed himself and one of my officers killed him. It was a sad, bitter day; the sky knew how we felt for it cried on that day."

Yukimaru looked down and bowed his head. "I'm very sorry I shouldn't have asked it was wrong of me."

"No, no, it's quite alright, really it is. I recently met a man who looked exactly like my deceased fukutaicho; they are similar in ways that it's hard to believe that they aren't related."

"I'm curious about something…" Jishiro gave him a look to continue. "Those Ryoka that came, are you taking about them?"

"Yes I am. The one with orange hair (me: ok first off, sorry to disturb you but I know it says that Ichigo has strawberry blonde hair but it looks fking orange to me! I don't care what anyone else says! Ok back to the story.) Kurosaki Ichigo I believe was his full name."

"I see." Yukimaru looked like he was in deep thought, "I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I'm still getting use to the fact that I'm now a captain, so if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, not at all, please come back soon its nice talking to you." Yukimaru bowed and left the office and was heading back to his when he was stopped by a young shinigami.

Renji's POV

I was just walking around hoping to find Rukia who was back from the lower world but I wasn't sure if she was back to her squad. As I was walking I found a group of young shinigami all huddled together watching something. What the hell's going on?

"Just look at him! He's sooo beautiful!" Said one of the female shinigamis.

"He hasn't changed much from his days in the academy." Said one of the male shinigamis.

"I know I'm a guy and he's a guy but I can't help myself when he looks like that."

"OOO I just want to screw him sooo badly!"

Ok I've heard enough and I can guess who they're talking about. I thought for I saw Kazuya-taicho up ahead. "OI! BREAK IT UP! DON'T ANY OF YOU HAVE WORK TO DO?" I shouted which caught their attention as well as Kazuya-taicho's attention.

"A-ABARAI-FUKITAICHO!" They screamed in surprise, some already took off back to their squads.

"Well…?" And with that they all scattered.

"What a bunch of idiots." I said to myself, man Kazuya-taicho wasn't kidding when he said he had a fan club.

"You have quite a pair of lungs Abarai-fukutaicho." I jumped not realizing that Kazuya-taicho was right next to me smiling as usual. I mean he only reach up to my shoulders, he was almost the same height of Hitsugaya-taicho.

Yukimaru's POV

After he said that Renji turned and looked at Yukimaru like he was some weird alien. "Did I say anything offending?"

"N-no taicho, it's just, don't you get sick of them just watching your every move and just following you around?"

"Not really. You get use to it after awhile."

"They were talking about sleeping with you!" Renji suddenly turned red and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Yukimaru just laughed, "Oh is that what's bothering you Abarai-san. It's ok really, I'm use to it, and really I am. You're not jealous are you?"

"NO! Sir let me make it perfectly clear that I am straight and will forever stay straight!" Renji was even now redder than before.

Yukimaru smiled, "that's what many of my male fans said but now look at them. Chasing me and other women, really it's confusing who's who in my fan club. Sometimes there are girls who are in my fan club who are lesbians but they love that I look like a woman that they don't mind sleeping with me."

"Sir, doesn't that disturb you in anyway?"

Yukimaru was silent for awhile and looked towards the sky, "not really Abarai-san, for I am a butterfly with closed wings, I stay put and stay hidden until it's time to reopen my wings and fly away. I wonder what kind of butterfly you are Abarai-san? Are you a butterfly with open wings or closed wing like me?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir." Renji looked very confused at what Yukimaru was telling him.

"You will one day Abarai-san." He smiled and walked off towards his Division. He walked in startling Kira who wasn't expecting Yukimaru back so soon. "I'll be in my office; you know the drill, Kira."

"Hai, Kazuya-taicho, but why are you back so soon?"

"I just didn't want to burden him with my presence; I heard he's a very sickly man." He walked in his office and closed his door. He sat on the window sill again and looked up at the sky once again. Life…Love…Death…Hate…I truly am a butterfly with closed wings, I open up to no one and I don't think I ever will. Thank you for trying Ukitake-taicho. after awhile Yukimaru fell asleep on the window.

Dream Sequence

A woman with long black hair walked up to a younger vision of Yukimaru, her face was hidden by the shadow her hair. She was wearing a hakuma that had red pants and her sleeves had red on them as well. "Now you be good while I'm at the academy, okay."

"Hai, onee-san! I hope you become a shinigami soon! And then I'll become one as well, maybe we'll even be put in the same squad when I graduate someday!" Said the younger Yukimaru with excitement.

The woman giggled, "Maybe one day Yuki, but right now I'm the one that's trying to become a shinigami. Then in about a few years or so you can join the academy and become a shinigami just like me and our captains." She patted his head.

"Hai!!" He followed her out the door but stopped at the gate and waved as she left and she waved as she ran towards the academy. "Come and visit onee-san! Don't just stay at the academy all the time!"

"I will, I promise!!" And soon she disappeared from site.

Onee-san will become a great shinigami someday; maybe she'll reach fukutaicho or maybe taicho! Or maybe she'll become the captain of all the captains! Young Yukimaru was so proud of his sister, "I'm gonna be just like onee-san when I get older…Obaa-san! Do you think I can be a shinigami like onee-san?" He asked an elderly woman who wore a striped kimono; the colors were orange and yellow.

"Of course Yuki, if you dream it and reach for it then of course it'll come true. Just look at all those shinigami in there, many of them came from places like this or worse but some made it to such high ranks in there."

"You mean like that new captain, Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"Exactly, but a little less brutal." She smiled and walked inside.

Young Yukimaru just smiled happily with wide eyes, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to join the academy and become a real shinigami. What adventures awaited him? What kind of missions will I go on? I wonder if I'll be able to slay any hollows. OOO I can't wait to become a shinigami! Just you wait onee-san, I'll be a great shinigami just like you. He just kept smiling happily; eyes filled with hope and happiness. He then took a deep breath and cupped his mouth and shouted, "I'M GONNA BE A GREAT SHINIGAMI SOMEDAY! SO WAIT FOR ME ONEE-SAN!"

End Dream Sequence

Yukimaru woke up with a start and looked out the window, the sun was setting. How long have I been asleep? His eyes cast down to the ground and his shadow covered the emotion that showed on his face. "I'm sorry onee-san; I'm not a great shinigami like I said I would be. I'm the worst…" Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

To be continued

Mariarosa: Well that was chapter 2! I hoped you enjoyed it.

Mizuiro: Yup, Rosa worked really hard on it.

Keigo: No she didn't, she had plenty of free time when she was grounded for getting a D and an F on two of her math quizzes.

Mariarosa: ( Keigo you are SO dead!!!

Mizuiro: Dude, you just pissed her off, OOO man you are soooo dead! LOL! I'm glad I'm not you.

Keigo: What she gonna do? Erase me? HA! I'm not her character remember? We belong to Kubo Tite-sensei; only he can kill us off.

Mariarosa: But this is my story so I can ban you and you can never appear again in anything like this again. EVER!

Keigo: Gulp S-so what, I-I bet lots of other people include me in their s-stories.

Mizuiro: Yeah, as an annoying moron who always bugs the main character when she's trying to have a romantic relationship with Ichigo.

Keigo: SHUT UP! I DON'T SEE YOU GETTING PAIRED UP WITH ANYONE!

Mizuiro: That's because I go for older woman, remember.

Keigo: Why you little-

Mariarosa: Well, we're out of time. See you next time on Open Wings! SAYONARA!!


End file.
